


Kindle

by penandpaws



Series: marichat week 2016 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, marichatweek2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandpaws/pseuds/penandpaws
Summary: Day 1 of marichat week. The prompt was kisses.A kindle is what you call a group of kittens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I will be able to get out every days prompt but I will try. I do have day 3 in the works and a plan for day 2 but I just have to write it. I have a midterm to study for though. :) Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also shout out to my sister for being my editor. <3

      Marinette stood at the edge of the roof looking out over Paris, she sniffed the air lightly. The bakery down below was baking its delicious pastries. She was jostled from her musings as her companion brushed up against her. She turned her head to look at him. His bright green eyes twinkled in the early morning light, “mrrow?” he asked as his black tail swished behind him excitedly. Marinette looked down before making her was across the roof and jumping down onto the balcony. She heard the patter of her partners paws behind her.

      Once they made it down, they began to paw at the door. After a short while, the door opened letting out the warm air from inside. “Hello, you two.” a deep, rich voice called to them. He set a small dish of milk down just inside and went to fetch some cheese pastries the black cat seemed to love. The man went back to his business as the two cats began to eat.

     After he finished, the black cat went about cleaning his paws while he waited for his princess to finish. After a while, he grew restless and traveled around the bakery, careful to avoid the large mans feet. Once he’d made his rounds, he went over to his friend and began to groom the back of her calico neck. She looked at him over her paw she was grooming, deciding whether to bop him or not then decided against it and went back to her paw. Once they were done, the man came back over and let them out. He watched the two cats chase each other across the path as he closed the door. If he had looked only a little longer, he would have seen the two bump noises.

     A few months later the large baker opened his door to find his two feline visitors with a few extra members. The lithe calico walked in followed by 5 little wobbly kittens, about 4 weeks old,with the black tom following behind. As he sat down all the kittens converged on him. His tail languidly swiped from side to side and the kittens tried to catch it. Once the kittens were distracted, Mari went to go eat.

     When she finished eating, she laid down and called to her kittens. As they began to feed and the tom took his chance to eat. The baker got out a large cardboard box and called for his wife to bring down a soft blanket. Once they prepared the box Mari began placing the kittens in it one by one. After she had finished, she hopped in and began purring. The kittens began to settle and were soon fast asleep. The black cat went and rubbed against the bakers legs before going over to lay by the box.

    The cat family shortly moved upstairs into the baker’s living room. Marinette enjoyed her times on the window sill basking, in the sun, and her partner enjoyed the soft cushions on the couch away from the baby’s grabby hands. Their two-legged caretakers had had a kitten of their own with soft black hair and bright blue eyes. The calico took one last look from her perch in the window before jumping onto the couch and rubbing against her partner’s face, giving it a lick, before lying next to him.


End file.
